<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone on Christmas by moonlightpond</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794380">Alone on Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpond/pseuds/moonlightpond'>moonlightpond</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, Kevin and chanhee besties, Kevin caroling choir, Kevins cat best character, Light Angst, M/M, Merry Christmas, Slow Burn, juyeon is so sweet, juyeon sort of jock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightpond/pseuds/moonlightpond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin usually spends Christmas with his family, but this year he spends it alone.</p><p>Well not alone, if his best friend Chanhee has any say in it. </p><p>Merry Christmas. Where Kevin finds its not all that bad being alone on Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Juyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi and welcome to me starting another fic!</p><p>I promise I'll try to update my other fics soon. </p><p>I've really wanted to try and finish a fic so this is my little challenge of writing a holiday fic and attempting to finish before New Years this year! We will see how that goes.</p><p>A little back story to the plot of this fic. I am basing it off a show that just came out on Netflix called Dash and Lily. You don't need to watch it to understand the fic but I just thought the show was so cute and wanted to write about JuKev in a cute little Christmas fic. </p><p>Remember Kudos and comments keep authors writing! please don't be shy and let me know what you guys think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is crisp as the temperature drops for the first time this year in Manhattan. Kevin wraps his cardigan a bit tighter around himself and rubs his hands together, trying to pick up some warmth. School has finally let out marking the end of the first semester and Kevin finally gets a break from the restraints of senior year. </p><p>The shops he passes are in the process of putting up Christmas decorations and when he looks to the town center he sees volunteers on ladders decorating the giant tree. Kevin smiles to himself, he absolutely adores the holiday season. It’s a time where everyone seems to be happy and enjoying themselves, it’s a time where Kevin doesn’t need to feel lonely anymore. </p><p>	Every year Kevin’s entire family comes to stay at the Moon’s house to celebrate Christmas and the new year. His aunts and cousins visit and bring presents and everyone wears matching pajamas, Kevin can’t think of a happier way to spend Christmas. </p><p>	Kevin continues walking the familiar path to his families townhouse, excitement making its way through his body as he feels the holiday spirit slowly seeping in. He walks up the steps to his door, struggling to find his key in his bag. Once he opens the door he’s greeted with the sight of his parents and grandma adding some last touch decorations to the Christmas tree. </p><p>	Kevin immediately feels a smile grow on his face as the warm heating of the fireplace hugs him. His eyes travel the room, some extra decorations laying around the floor waiting to be hung, his stocking is hanging up on the fireplace next to his cousins, this happens every year as Kevin is an only child. </p><p>	The door finally shuts behind him and his family's attention is turned to him. </p><p>	“Kevin! You’re home” His mom’s smile grows on her face and she walks over to wrap Kevin in a hug, He hugs her back leaning down a bit as he has grown taller than her in the past few years. </p><p>	“What do you think of the decorations Kev?” His dad asks using a familiar nickname. </p><p>	Kevin is about to respond when his eyes land on some luggage right by the shoe shelf. He furrows his eyebrows and looks back up to his family. He can pinpoint the realization in their eyes but interrupts them before they can speak. </p><p>	“What are those for” Kevin tries not to stutter. </p><p>	His parents usher for him to sit on the couch next to them and Kevin drops his bag on the floor mindlessly, and does so. </p><p>	“Something came up and your dad has a business trip in Seoul.” </p><p>	Kevin is looking down, he doesn’t know how to feel. When he looks up his mom looks guilty and now Kevin really doesn’t know how to react.</p><p>	“Seoul?” His mom nods and Kevin feels tears well up in his eyes. He’s not usually this emotional but this is his favorite time of the year and his family breaking their traditions is something he can’t  pretend doesn’t hurt him.</p><p>	“We leave tonight and won’t be back until after Christmas.”</p><p>	“So you guys are leaving me here with Grandma” Not that Kevin wouldn’t want to spend Christmas with her, it’s just it won’t be the same as every year.</p><p>	His parents begin to look even more guilty than before and when he looks over to his grandma she quickly avoids eye contact. </p><p>	“Grandma won’t be here either Kev.” </p><p>	Kevin feels his eyes widen and he looks around helplessly. </p><p>	“What? Why not?” He turns to his grandma and she takes a deep breath in before closing her eyes slowly like she always does before delivering bad news.</p><p>	“I’m going to be in California, visiting a friend.” </p><p>	Kevin sighs audibly. </p><p>	“To be fair I did plan this before your parents decided to leave you high and dry.”</p><p>	“Mom!” Kevin’s mom says, in another time his grandma picking fun at his parents would be funny but right Kevin doesn’t feel like laughing. </p><p>	“We’re sorry Kev, we decorated the place and left presents in the closet for when Christmas comes.”</p><p>	Kevin doesn’t know what to say, this is his favorite time of the year and it’s being ruined right in front of his eyes. He sighs and stands up.</p><p>	“I’m going on a walk.”</p><p>	Kevin leaves his house and descends back down the staircase he went up earlier. Earlier, before he found out his family would be leaving him 11 days before Christmas, to spend alone. Kevin generally doesn’t mind being alone, it’s how he spends most of his time anyway but he does appreciate spending the holidays with his family. </p><p>	After walking for what feels like a short time Kevin realizes he’s met up in front of a disheveled blonde. He didn’t intend to pay a visit to his childhood friends house but here he is. He also didn’t expect for said friend to look so defeated on the poarch of his own home. </p><p>	Kevin taps his foot on Chanhee’s to get his attention. The blonde looks up and has dried tears on his face. Kevin isn’t exactly surprised that they’re both crying on the start of winter vacation because they do cry quite a bit during inappropriate times. Kevin sits next to Chanhee on the step.</p><p>	“What’s wrong Chanhee?” </p><p>	Chanhee sniffs and wipes his face with the sleeves of his sweater. He tries to avoid eye contact but fails when he eventually looks at Kevin, his eyes well up again. </p><p>	“Everything.”  </p><p>	“Same.” Kevin responds.</p><p>	Chanhee shoves at Kevin’s shoulder and lets out a breathy laugh, Kevin does the same. </p><p>	Kevin has known Chanhee since he was around 4 years old, they went to the same pre school and Chanhee was the only person to walk up to Kevin and befriend him. Throughout the years Chanhee has always been by his side, even through all his weird phases. To say Kevin has no friends would be a lie, because he does have a best friend. </p><p>	Kevin spending time alone is true, as Chanhee is much better at being an adult than he is and is very much more independent than the former. It’s not exactly Chanhee’s fault, he has a rocky relationship with his family, forced to live by himself since last year. </p><p>	“What’s really wrong?” Despite not seeing him all the time, Kevin cares deeply for the sensitive boy sitting next to him. </p><p>	“I’m being evicted.” </p><p>	Kevin immediately feels bad, his problem is not nearly as bad as Chanhees. </p><p>	“Wow, I’m so sorry Hee. What are you going to do?” Kevin isn’t that great at emotions but he will surpass the discomfort to convey true worry for his friend.</p><p>	“I don’t know.” Chanhee rubs his eyes and pushes his bleached hair away from his face, only for it to fall right back in his eyes.</p><p>	“My landlord said I have until next week to get out.” He looks at Kevin with wide eyes, only to get wider when he notices Kevin’s red eyes too. </p><p>	“Keb what’s wrong with you?” Kevin just chuckles and shakes his head.</p><p>	“Nothing nearly important as this.” Kevin gestures around.</p><p>	Chanhee shakes his head to disagree and pushes more to get Kevin to speak, like he always has.</p><p>	“Come on what’s wrong.” </p><p>	Kevin sighs.</p><p>	“My family is leaving for a business trip and I’m gonna be alone for Christmas.” </p><p>	“Aw Keb that sucks, I know how much you love spending it with your family.” </p><p>	“Yeah, so I’ll just be alone-” Kevin stops mid sentence and Chanhee looks at him waiting for him to continue. Kevin lets the idea float around in his head for a moment and Chanhee grows impatient. </p><p>	“This is totally up to you, but since I’ll be alone all winter break and you… Don’t have a place to stay after next week.” </p><p>	Chanhee catches on and starts shaking his head to disagree. </p><p>	“No no Kevin I couldn’t ask that of you.” </p><p>	“You haven’t even let me finish.” Kevin grows playfully frustrated. </p><p>	“You don’t have to, I know what you’re going to suggest and I can’t accept.” </p><p>	Kevin looks up to Chanhee for his independence he truly does but he can’t pass up an opportunity to help out his best friend, especially when he considers how much Chanhee has done for him in the past. </p><p>	“Come on Hee, It’s really nothing troublesome. We have a guest room and I’ll be all alone anyway.”  Kevin pleads, hoping to get his point across to him. </p><p>	“Let me do this for you.” Kevin adds, hoping for it to be the icing on his desperate cake.</p><p>	Chanhee sighs and Kevin can see the gears turning in his pretty best friend's head. </p><p>	“Fine. But only until I find a place!” </p><p>	Kevin smiles and hugs the blonde. </p><p>	“After Christmas?”</p><p>	“After Christmas.”</p><p>	Kevin cheers and Chanhee laughs out loud, covering his mouth like he always does and Kevin is happy he won’t have to be completely alone on Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>	By the time Kevin is done helping Chanhee clean up his apartment it’s pitch black outside. Kevin walks home in the cold damp weather, feeling conflicted about his vacation coming up. </p><p>	When he arrives at his house it’s just in time that his parents are leaving the door with their luggage. </p><p>	“Kevin! We’re glad we caught you before we left.” </p><p>	Kevin doesn’t say anything in response and his mom comes to stand in front of him, places both her hands on his shoulders and gives him a sad smile.</p><p>	“We’re really sorry Kev, I know how much you love Christmas time, We’ll make it up to you next year.”</p><p>	Kevin nods and tries to act reassuring even though deep down it hurts.</p><p>	“I’m sure you guys will. Be safe.” </p><p>	His mom is satisfied with the answer as she gives him a peck on the cheek and then grabs her luggage. His dad ruffles the top of his head like he always does and Kevin just stands there watching his family descend down the stairs to their cab. </p><p>	Kevin sighs and makes his way into his home. Their cat pays him a visit at the door when he enters.</p><p>	“Just us this year Luna.” </p><p>	Luna just rubs against his leg, completely clueless to Kevins pathetic feelings.</p><p>	Kevin spends the night cleaning up the guest room for when Chanhee comes to stay starting tomorrow, at least he has something to look forward to.</p><p>	Once he’s done he lays on his bed, scrolling through Instagram. He sees all his classmates at end of semester parties and wonders what it would be like to be popular and have friends like that. Kevin decides he is content spending his time in his familiar room, everyday. He falls asleep fairly quickly, which is a rare occurrence that he is extremely grateful for, especially tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not grammar checked or edited these btw, I just wanna get them up so I can finish. </p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin can feel the coldness seep through his body the second he wakes up the next morning. It’s unapologetically him to forget to turn the heat up before going to sleep, in winter, in the middle of Manhattan. Kevin barely gets up and waddles to the living room to turn the heat up. </p><p>	He walks to the kitchen to heat up some milk for hot cocoa to attempt to defrost himself before going along the rest of his morning routine. </p><p>	“How are you not freezing?” He asks Luna while she eagerly waits for him to pour her food in her bowl. </p><p>	“I wish I had a coat of fur like you.” </p><p>	Kevin realizes he will be talking to his cat a lot in the next few weeks, but he guesses he doesn’t mind. </p><p>	He pours his hot cocoa in his favorite mug, “Cat Dad” written on the side with a cat that closely resembles Luna underneath the words. Topping it with marshmallows and a candy cane from the jar of candy his parents left behind for him. They really tried to butter him up, he thinks.</p><p>	He plops himself on the couch wondering what he should do to fill his time during his break.</p><p>	Suddenly his doorbell rings and Kevin is pleasantly startled. How could he forget his dear friend Chanhee is an early riser, a blessing and a curse. </p><p>	Last night Kevin informed Chanhee he could “move in” starting tomorrow, he should’ve expected that meant 8 a.m. to said friend. </p><p>	Avoiding spilling the contents, Kevin places his mug on the coffee table and makes his way to the door.</p><p>	He is greeted with a judgeful Chanhee, dressed and ready to conquer the day. Behind him, a few bags of his belongings and next to him a rack of what he assumes are his most prized items of clothing. </p><p>	Kevin says nothing, just gestures for his friend to enter.</p><p>	“To be honest I didn’t even expect you to be awake.”</p><p>	“Very funny.” </p><p>	~</p><p>	Chanhee is quick to make himself at home and before Kevin realizes it they are sitting on the couch once again pondering what to do now. </p><p>	Suddenly Kevins phone buzzes, he is quite surprised to see it’s his choir texting him. He expected a text from his parents but he is yet to receive one. </p><p>	The text is from Jacob, asking Kevin if he would like to join the choir to carol downtown today. Kevin figures he has nothing else to do.</p><p>	“Who’s that?” Chanhee tries to peak at his phone. </p><p>	“Just my choir group, they wanna start caroling today.” Kevin informs him.</p><p>	Chanhee groans in annoyance.</p><p>	“Nooo, Don’t tell me you’re gonna go spend your first day of break with those old guys.” </p><p>	Kevin acts offended. </p><p>	“They’re not even that old!” Kevin defends his choir. It’s true they’re only around 2 years older than them. Kevin has been singing with them for around three years so he has grown quite close to them.</p><p>	“Plus what else am I gonna do.” </p><p>	Chanhee ponders.</p><p>	“You need new friends.” </p><p>	“You’re my friend.” Kevin offers </p><p>	Chanhee clicks his tongue.</p><p>	“Doesn’t count, childhood friends don’t count.”</p><p>	Kevin rolls his eyes and trails his eyes back to the tv in front of them, How the Grinch stole Christmas playing from Netflix. </p><p>	“What about that notebook you left at the bookstore.” </p><p>	Kevin stills, he’d completely forgotten they’d done that. It was a joke, just something random. </p><p>	“Have you checked if someone found it.”</p><p>	“Chanhee that wasn’t serious, I was never expecting to go looking for it again.” </p><p>	It was a day like this when Chanhee suggested they do something for Kevin to find someone. Kevin has made it clear he didn’t mind spending time alone. Though countless people had made him feel lousy for being 18 and not ever dated anyone or had any “first” experiences, he didn’t mind waiting those things out. </p><p>	Chanhee never shamed him for it, Kevin knows he just cares for him and wants him to be happy. So of course Kevin agreed to the silly idea at the time, not expecting anything out of it. Chanhee knows Kevin is sensitive and quite “socially awkward” so this was the best loophole he could conjure up for Kevin to find new relationships. </p><p>	Chanhee created a few questions, sort of a scavenger hunt consisting of a few hints to fill in, all having to do with books inside Kevin's favorite bookstore. Kevin thought it was silly but Chanhee insisted it was genius because if Kevin loved books the person who finds the book should be knowledgeable in literature as well, he believed it was necessary for them to ‘click’. Kevin wasn’t expecting a click to happen anywhere. </p><p>	They left the book on the shelf at the bookstore asking the clerk to contact them if someone completes the scavenger hunt. Luckily the clerk was one of Kevin's choir members, Sangyeon. He easily agreed to their little plan as he agrees to everything with his easy going nature. </p><p>	Kevin truly never expects anything to come from their little endeavor and will continue to brush it off each time Chanhee brings it up.</p><p>	Chanhee rolls his eyes.</p><p>	“Come on it was genius don’t lie.”</p><p>	“I never denied that, just that I never expect anything from it.” Kevin defends himself. </p><p>	“I’m just looking out for you.” Chanhee insists.</p><p>	“I know, now let me go hang with my old friends.” </p><p>	Chanhee groans again but just wraps himself in the blanket he so graciously stole from the back of the couch. </p><p>	Satisfied with the response Kevin goes to get ready. </p><p>~</p><p>	Kevin is surprised with how well he feels considering the events of the day before but he assumes it’s just the sugar rush from the hot cocoa and that the lonely feeling will return to him again by the time night falls.</p><p>	He makes his way to his choirs meet up spot, in front of their favorite cafe. </p><p>	He can see Jacob and Sangyeon already waiting with their two other members.</p><p>	“Hi Kevin.” Jacob waves at him, signature warm smile adorned on his face</p><p>	“Hi guys.” Kevin nods to everyone.</p><p>	“Where’s Younghoon?” Kevin asks after he settles in their little circle. </p><p>	“On his way, not sure why he’s late.” Sangyeon responds, eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>	When Younghoon does arrive, a little out of breath, apologizing many times, the group starts their way around the streets of Manhattan singing the songs that they’ve been practicing. Jacob carries his guitar around and plays beautifully to back up their singing. Kevin is content with this, he appreciates his group and wouldn’t trade this for anything. </p><p>	Sometimes he forgets he does have a good support system and he assumes that’s why he isn’t out looking for other friends like Chanhee always suggests. But that doesn’t stop him from peaking his head through the window when they pass by his favorite bookshop. His eyes failing on the bright red notebook still in the same place they left it a few weeks ago. He can’t pretend he doesn’t feel a pang of disappointment deep in his chest. </p><p>	They continue until the sun sets and his group drop him off at the front of his home. He thanks them and bids them farewell after setting up a new date to sing again over the weekend. </p><p>	Kevin enters his house with Chanhee running away from what seems to be a white ball of fluff.</p><p>	“Why are you running from Luna!” Kevin yells out while toeing off his shoes by the door. </p><p>	“She doesn’t like me!” Chanhee yells jumping up on the couch. Kevin notices he’s now the one in Christmas themed pajamas and Kevin suddenly cannot hide the excitement he feels to go shower and put on his own pair. </p><p>	“That’s not true, she probably just wants you to pet her.” </p><p>	Chanhee fake cries and Kevin just opts for heading straight to the bathroom to wash off the day he just had.</p><p>~</p><p>	When he gets out he feels much better and warmer in his flannel pajamas. He finds Chanhee on the couch with Luna sitting pretty on his lap enjoying the strokes from his hand. </p><p>	“See I told you.”</p><p>	Chanhee rolls his eyes.</p><p>	“We came to a truce.” Chanhee admits.</p><p>	Kevin smiles and heats up some water for ramen. </p><p>	“How was your caroling with the retirement home? Find any friends?”</p><p>	Kevin laughs out loud.</p><p>	“Oh yeah? How was your day? Find a boyfriend?” Kevin rebuttals </p><p>	“Kevin Moon!” </p><p>	Before Chanhee can commit murder in front of Luna, Kevin’s phone rings. </p><p>	Kevin quickly picks up avoiding Chanhee’s death threats. </p><p>	“Hello.”</p><p>	“Hey Kev” </p><p>	“Sangyeon?” </p><p>	Chanhee’s eyebrows raise.</p><p>	“Yeah! I was just calling because, well someone found your book and finished all the clues.” </p><p>	Kevin stands in the middle of the kitchen speechless and the water boils over the pot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember kudos and comments &lt;3</p><p>I'll try to update twice a week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not edited :) also kind of a short chapter,</p><p>also christmassy was so cute wasn't it, perfect for my Christmas fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the first week off from school Juyeon did not expect to be running around a bookstore filling clues for a random notebook he found on the shelf by the fantasy section. </p><p>	Juyeon likes to read, though his friends tease him for it he can’t help it if it’s in his nature. He has always felt comfort and serenity in reading books and escaping into another world. These past few years he’s drifted away from his hobby with basketball getting in the way, but he made a promise to himself to pick it up again during this Christmas break.</p><p>	That is why he makes his way to the bookstore on mainstreet where his dad used to accompany him way back when. Juyeon remembers the smell the second he steps foot inside the warm building. The register is smack in the center of the store and Juyeon can vaguely see the employee bending over into some boxes rustling around in what he assumes to be a restock of books.</p><p>	Juyeon tries not to look so out of place as he skims past each shelf waiting for something to catch his attention. In the past he was very fond of true crime but present Juyeon does not want to spend his Christmas break investigating a fake murder. He finds himself standing in front of the fantasy section after mindlessly walking around for some time. Old Juyeon would be poking fun at him but now Juyeon thinks he wouldn’t mind reading about another world that is completely unlikely to ever be reality. </p><p>	Juyeons eyes scan over the spine of each book until they land on a bright red notebook. Curiosity taking over as he reaches for the book. It sits small in his hands and feels nice, made out of leather. He unties the small rope holding it closed and flips through. </p><p>	The first few pages are empty, it seems fairly new and untouched. He continues flipping each individual page until he comes across a page with writing. </p><p>	<i>"Hello mystery person. You found my notebook! Flip through and follow the instructions, if you find that you cannot complete them please kindly return the notebook to the shelf. Otherwise if you are up to the challenge please do continue." </i> </p><p>	Juyeon furrows his eyebrows in confusion but he flips the page anyway, never one to back out of a challenge. Even one from a stranger in a red notebook. </p><p>	The next page is mostly blank, nothing other than some dashed lines drawn across. Twenty to be exact, after Juyeon counted them out. </p><p>	Still curious Juyeon flips again. The next few pages are adorned in small writing of hints listed one through twenty. Juyeon looks closely, each hint consisting of a book title and page and line number. </p><p>	Juyeon thinks whoever wrote this game is clever, he feels a smile grow slowly on his face as he ponders whether to continue the puzzle or not. After around thirty seconds of skimming over each question he decides to give it a try.</p><p>	He follows the first hint and ends up in the children section reading a book about two cats. </p><p>	W. </p><p>	W is the first letter and first step to deciphering the puzzle. Juyeon feels grateful that not many people visited the downtown bookstore on this winter day, as he looks almost frantic running around the store. Passing through the mental well-being section, the women's reading section, the magazine rack, and the cook book section for more than 5 of the hints. </p><p>	The last hint asks him if he remembers what the last number of the store address is. Of course Juyeon remembers, he spent his childhood in this very store, almost every weekend if he remembers correctly. Before it all changed rapidly after. </p><p>2.</p><p>	After filling in the last number in the blank space the letters come together to form a question. </p><p> </p><p>W I L L  U  B E  A L O N E  F O R  X M A S  2? </p><p>	Juyeon once again stands in the store dumbfounded. He flips to the next page and even to the ones after, only to find that they’re all blank.</p><p>	“What.” Juyeon whispers out loud before grabbing the book by both its covers and flipping it upside down to shake it. To Juyeons surprise a piece of folded paper flies down from where it was tucked in the pages. </p><p>	He bends down and picks up the paper, unfolding it slowly.</p><p>	Congratulations, if you made it this far you won the game! Please give this book to the store clerk. </p><p>	Why would Juyeon do that? He tucks the paper back into the book and walks to the register anyway. </p><p>	The clerk now sits on a stool, glasses propped on the bridge of his nose, eyes trained unfaltering on the book he holds in his hands. He doesn’t even notice Juyeon is standing at the foot of the desk until Juyeon clears his throat.</p><p>	“Who does this belong to?” Juyeon asks, waving the red book in front of the clerks face, not even allowing him to be greeted. </p><p>	The clerk closes his own book and sits up, adjusting his tie.</p><p>	“Oh you finished the book? you can just leave it on the desk.” The clerk says, unfaltered by Juyeons sudden tone.</p><p>	“No, why would I leave it here? I want to know who put it in here.” </p><p>	“The book says to leave it here with me when you are finished.” He says matter of factly. </p><p>	“Why?” Juyeons asks in defense.</p><p>	“So I can put it back up tomorrow for the next person to play?” </p><p>	Juyeon is puzzled. Why would more people be participating in this challenge? Juyeon wants to find out who created this clever game all on his own.</p><p>	“Just leave it here with me, are you going to buy something or not?” The clerk grows impatient.</p><p>	Juyeon can’t leave the book, he wants to find the owner. He can’t do that if he just leaves it with the clerk. Even if the rules state to do so, Juyeon has followed all the rules of the up till now so he assumes he can get away with this one. </p><p>	Without a second thought Juyeon is running out of the store with the little leather notebook tucked in his arms. He can hear the store clerk shouting for him to return but soon he can no longer hear him over the rush of adrenaline that rushes through him.</p><p>	He rushes through the holiday traffic dodging the pedestrians who take too long crossing the street. He jogs over to a very familiar cafe. When he steps inside his senses are filled with the smell of coffee beans and peppermint and Juyeon wonders himself how he hasn’t grown tired of the scent. </p><p>	He finds his way to the counter and plops onto one of the stools. Luckily there aren’t many people and Juyeon spots his best friend completing the last order for the group. </p><p>	Once he hands off the drink Jaehyun walks over to stand opposite of where Juyeon is seated.</p><p>	“Why’d you just run in here like you were being chased by the cops.” Jaehyun asks, no real bite in his tone. He busies himself with cleaning the counters, being sure to shove Juyeons arms off the surface with his rag. </p><p>	“Because I almost was.”</p><p>	Jaehyun stops cleaning and gives Juyeon a stern look. Juyeon chuckles. </p><p>	“I stole this.” </p><p>	Juyeon holds up the red notebook to let Jaehyun take a look. Jaehyun stands there expressionless for a moment before going back to tidying up his work station. </p><p>	“From where?”</p><p>	“From the bookstore.” Juyeon informs him.</p><p>	Jaehyun stops cleaning again to look Juyeon straight in the eye, Juyeon feels small under his gaze.</p><p>	“Why were you at the bookstore, is that why you weren’t at practice today?” </p><p>	Juyeon rolls his eyes, practice is all he usually thinks about. He should get a break. </p><p>	“Optional practice!” He adds in. </p><p>	“Doesn’t matter, it’s important. Especially for scouting coming up.” Jaehyun sounds frustrated and Juyeon understands why. But he doesn’t understand why it’s exactly his problem. </p><p>	“You know I can’t get my good shots when you’re not passing to me.” </p><p>	And there it is, the familiar feeling of guilt. Juyeon frowns and looks down at his hands. </p><p>	“I’m sorry, I just wanted to revisit an old place.” Juyeon tries to defend.</p><p>	Juyeon does feel genuinely guilty, he knows how important it is for Jaehyun to get scouted this year for college. </p><p>	Jaehyun sighs, tightening his apron around his waist. </p><p>	“And how’d that go.” </p><p>	Juyeon perks up, now that he can talk about the interesting book he happened to stumble across this afternoon. </p><p>	“Well I was looking for a book to read.” He can feel Jaehyun's eyebrow raise without even having to look up. Without looking up he continues. </p><p>	“And I stumbled across this book, it had clues in it, and when I figured them all out they spelled this message.” Juyeon opens to the page and turns the book so his friend could also read it. </p><p>	“Will you be alone for Christmas too?” </p><p>	They both stay silent for a moment before Jaehyun speaks up again. </p><p>	“Must be one lonely girl.” </p><p>	Juyeon stays silent, not sure how to respond. He never thought of the game to be some sort of matchmaking attempt. He would have never done it, let alone if he knew it was a girl.</p><p>	When the silence becomes deafening Jaehyun speaks up one last time. </p><p>“Or person.” </p><p>	Juyeon looks up and can see the pinpoint realization in his friend's face. Juyeon suddenly doesn’t like the conversation anymore and it is evident when he feels his cheek heat up, he scratches his neck and closes the book, getting ready to stand up. </p><p>	“Hey Juyeon, you okay?” </p><p>	Of course Jaehyun would understand when something is wrong. </p><p>	Juyeon just nods at his best friend. </p><p>	“I’m gonna head home, gotta sleep early for practice tomorrow.” Juyeon hopes he sounds convincing. Just as if some divine being is listening after all, a group of customers enter and Jaehyun is taken away with orders.</p><p>	Juyeon takes this as a cue to exit the coffee shop. He walks aimlessly for a bit, wrapping his coat around him a bit more each time the wind gushes towards him. He recalls his conversation with Jaehyun, it’s not that he’s not sure who he likes, it's just he hasn’t found the time to tell people. Even his best friend, he’s sure it’ll come around eventually. </p><p>	Juyeon stops at a bench on the sidewalk and sits. He pulls out the notebook and turns it around in his hands. He just stares at it, hoping it will open up and tell him to just stop being stubborn and take it back to the store. </p><p>	But Juyeon really does not want to do that, he wants to know who created this book. He settles with an over dramatic sigh, opening the book and grabbing the pen to begin filling one of the empty pages. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>	He closes the book and walks back to the cafe. Jaehyun is still working on orders and Juyeon hopes he can get a well deserved rest tonight for practice tomorrow. He sneaks to the shelves that hold magazines and some of the coffee shop owners favorite pieces of literature, placing the book in between two Harry Potter editions. Satisfied with his placement he exits the cafe. </p><p>	One last stop before Juyeon can call it a night, he makes his way back to the bookstore and strides right in. </p><p>	The clerk immediately sits up but Juyeon is quick to just pass him a note and walk out back into the chilly air. </p><p>	Juyeon walks home and isn’t exactly sure what he just did but he is sure he feels good about it, and that’s enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :) don't forget kudos pleaseee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Chapter! I will try to update more often as Christmas is quickly coming up. </p><p>enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>not edited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The book is gone?”</p><p>	When they hung up the quite shocking call with Sangyeon, Kevin and Chanhee frantically cleaned up the water they so foolishly let boil over the pot and headed to bed. </p><p>~</p><p>	After a dreamless sleep Kevin and Chanhee make their way to the living area with the phone dialing Sangyeon.</p><p>	Kevin had no time to sit and figure out what he was feeling last night or this morning. He hoped it was a joke or someone just took the book without actually managing to complete the puzzle or decipher the message. Kevin remembers it being more embarrassing than he originally wished, and wanting to fight Chanhee when he filled it in the book. </p><p>	But a small part of Kevin, deep down hoped that it was someone clever who took up the challenge inside the red book. </p><p>	It was late last night when Sangyeon called and the store was closed, so there was no point in running down there trying to get the book back. </p><p>	“Yes, he ran away with the book and then came back about an hour later with a note.”</p><p>	Kevin sat quiet for a moment. </p><p>	He?</p><p>	“He?” Kevin asks. </p><p>	Chanhee throws him a confused look and Kevin sits expressionless. Both he and Chanhee know he would much rather it be a boy that found that book than anyone else, but Kevin isn’t sure whether the boy on the other end would want that as well. </p><p>Kevin didn’t expect for anyone to ever find this book in the first place so he isn’t sure why he is just now thinking it could lead to anything. Well Sangyeon did mention that he came back to the store, maybe he did want to continue the game. </p><p>“Yeah it was a boy, around your age.”</p><p>Chanhee looks extremely intrigued as he raises his eyebrows to an impossible height. A teasing smile creeps it’s way onto his face. Kevin rolls his eyes, not giving the satisfaction of finally making Chanhee’s dream of being a matchmaker come true. </p><p>“What did the note say?” Chanhee asks towards the phone placed on the coffee table, on speakerphone. </p><p>There's some rustling noises on the other end of the line and Kevin sits at the edge of the couch waiting for the olders response. </p><p>“Well I hadn’t opened it yet, but it says, ‘sorry I stole your book, I didn’t bring it back but please tell the owner that they will find it at the cafe down the block.” </p><p>Kevin feels defeated, flinging himself back onto the of the couch and lets out an exasperated sigh. Chanhee finishes off the call with Sangyeon and quickly hangs up. He looks back at Kevin who stares at the ceiling. </p><p>“Well, go to the cafe.”</p><p>Kevin sits up and runs his hands through his hair.</p><p>“No way! What if he’s a serial killer and this is part of his plan.”</p><p>Chanhee rolls his eyes and shoves at Kevin's shoulder.</p><p>“Sangyeon said he completed the puzzle and deciphered the message, what serial killer would do all that?”</p><p>Kevin groans. </p><p>“I just wanna go caroling again and forget about this book.” He responds.</p><p>“Keb, I think you should go look, something good could come from this!” Chanhee’s tone is full of sincerity and it nearly convinces Kevin. </p><p>Kevin doesn’t like making new friends on his own, that’s really why Chanhee came up with this tactic. He shouldn't be that surprised that it worked, there are a lot of people in Manhattan, someone was bound to find the book. Was it coincidental that the person happened to be his age? Yes. But Kevin guesses he’ll take what he can get. He sighs one last time for dramatic effect and stands up from the couch. </p><p>“Fine I’ll go, but you need to do something too. You can’t just stay cooped up in here.”</p><p>“I have plenty to do, don’t worry about me.” Chanhee swats Kevin away and cuddles back up into the couch with a blanket.</p><p>Kevin ignores his friend and makes his way to his room to get ready for his sudden adventure. </p><p>He bids Chanhee goodbye before making his way to the so-called cafe downtown.</p><p>He looks up at the sky and wonders when the first snowfall would be, it’s getting closer and closer to Christmas and no sign of snow yet. Kevin loves snow, so he is a bit disappointed. </p><p>There is another group of carolers in the main plaza today and Kevin has to pretend he doesn’t feel jealous that he and his group aren’t doing that right now. Instead he is on his way to some cafe to retrieve a book from a complete stranger. </p><p>When he arrives closer he has to rub his hands together to avoid them going numb. He’s always had problems regulating his body warmth and he keeps forgetting to buy gloves to help with his problem. </p><p>The cafe is nicer than he expected when he walks inside, it has some tables and some bookshelves. To top it all off the whole place is decorated in red and gold Christmas decorations, Kevin thinks it’s cute and imagines himself coming back even after he forgets about this book. </p><p>He waits in line behind some customers just finishing off their order, he uses this time to warm up his hands more and adjust to being back into normal temperatures. When it’s his turn he walks up to the counter and the barista looks at him curiously. </p><p>He has golden brown hair and a sweet face. </p><p>“What can I get you today?”</p><p>Kevin clears his throat trying to figure out how to word this correctly and not embarrass himself in front of the attractive barista. </p><p>“This is gonna sound really weird but I came here to get a book, a red leather book.” Kevin tries to create the shape and size with his hands to allow the barista a better idea of what he was looking for. </p><p>The barista seems to immediately understand what Kevin is saying, he raises his eyebrows at him, similar to how Chanhee does when he is actively judging him. </p><p>“It’s on that shelf, in between the Harry Potter books.” The barista tries to hold in a chuckle as he points to the bookshelves at the corner of the cafe. </p><p>Kevin feels like he is being judged but also wonders why the barista knows where the book is. Is he the one who found it? Why else would he know exactly where it is. </p><p>Kevin decides to not ask, curiosity of what’s inside of the book getting the better of him. He walks straight to the bookshelf, looking in between the collection of books. His red notebook sits right there where the barista said. </p><p>He takes a breath and reaches for it. To be honest he didn’t really remember what it felt like, it was just an abandoned notebook that was collecting dust in his desk drawer for who knows how long. </p><p>He wastes no time before flipping through the pages to find something that the mystery person might have left. He finally stumbles across a page with writing he has never seen before. He reads the small words written in black ink. </p><p>
  <i>Hello, I found your book I guess. I would never have done this during any other time, but I guess your challenge intrigued me. I respect your taste in literature, even when it had me standing in front of the cooking section with middle aged women for God knows how long. When I read the extra note I just couldn’t leave the book with the snarky clerk like you said. I broke the “rules” but for a good cause! To answer your question, no I won’t be alone on Christmas as I will for sure be with my friends. But to tell you the truth, I will be feeling lonely, like every year. I’m not sure if this is breaking the rules even more than I already have but I hope you will talk to the barista at the cafe, he’ll know what to say to you. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>The writing is very beautiful to be that of a boy, Kevin thinks. Stereotypical for sure, but he believes the writer deserves it after calling Sangyeon snarky. Kevin wonders what he should do now. </p><p>If Chanhee were here he’d be telling him to respond, or more accurately he would already be writing a response out for Kevin. Kevin looks back at the barista who is now preparing another set of drinks for a group of teenagers who just walked in. </p><p>Why would the mystery book person ask him to talk with the barista? Kevin has a seat on one of the leather chairs near the bookcase to gather his thoughts for a moment. If the barista knew exactly where the book was when Kevin asked, it only makes sense that he knows who the mystery person is. </p><p>Which leaves only one possibility in Kevins mind. That this was a trap and once Kevin talks to the barista his identity will be revealed to said person. He’s not sure of many things in his life but he is almost positive he doesn’t want to meet the person who found his book anytime soon. </p><p>The barista is on his phone when Kevin looks up and Kevin can’t help but wonder if he is currently informing the mystery person that Kevin is sitting in his cafe. He realizes he has fallen into their trap. </p><p>Kevin isn’t one for confrontation or any sort of social situations so he really does not want to talk to this barista, but the door is so inaccessible without being seen and the possibility of being chased by the blonde worker is very plausible. Kevin wants to groan in frustration, and if Chanhee were here again he’d be telling him to stop acting like an annoying child and do something before their plan works out. </p><p>Kevin really evaluates how he felt reading the message the mystery person left. “Your challenge intrigued me”, “I respect your taste in literature”. He has to pretend those exact words haven’t imprinted themselves into his mind.<br/>
But they sort of have. Not even Chanhee compliments his reading, and though Chanhee did come up with the book idea Kevin came up with the book clues with his extensive knowledge of the bookstore down the street. </p><p>Kevin reaches over and grabs a pen from the small table near the bookshelf and sighs before flipping over to the next blank page. </p><p>
  <i>I will say mystery person, I almost fell for your trap. But we cannot meet yet, because I’m probably not who you think I am. Besides that, you directed me to a place I assume you’re familiar with since the barista was in on your plan. I think it’s my turn to send you somewhere, preferably somewhere farther away where I won’t run into you, like anywhere but this cafe. You said you wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. Well despite the original message I won't either, I too also have friends surprisingly. We like to hang out here (map attached), even if I feel lonely on Christmas it is still my favorite holiday and I like to show that by doing this. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Kevin clicks the pen closed, satisfied with his next entry. He thinks it’s enough to keep the mystery person intrigued. He imagines the barista will inform said person that he indeed is a boy as well. Kevin wonders if that would just end things, like he would never get this red book in his possession again. </p><p>Time has definitely passed when Kevin looks at the clock again and he rushes to shove the map from his choir plans in between the pages and place the book back on the shelf before attempting to make a b-line for the exit. </p><p>“Wait!”</p><p>Kevin makes a halt just right before pushing the cafe door open. He curses under his breath and turns around slowly to put his attention on who called for him. The barista is practically jumping over the counter to get to Kevin. </p><p>“You can’t just leave!”</p><p>Kevin really doesn’t want to do this and now he is regretting coming in the first place, he is going to severely hurt Chanhee when he gets back home. </p><p>Kevin is so close to just turning around and leaving the cafe and never ever returning anywhere near it. </p><p>“The book said to talk to me.” </p><p>Kevin sighs and decides to face his struggles head on for once. </p><p>“How do you know that?”</p><p>Kevin finally steps away from the door. </p><p>“He told me.” </p><p>Kevin freezes, almost forgets the person he just wrote actually exists as well. </p><p>“He told me that he would write that so that the person who comes to get it would talk to me.” </p><p>“And so that they would wait while he made his way here.” Kevin finishes off for him.</p><p>The barista looks like a kid who was just caught doing something bad, and Kevin sort of feels guilty.</p><p>But nonetheless the barista nods in agreement at Kevin’s accusation. </p><p>“Look, you don’t have to worry about me coming back here anyway. I’m sure once you tell him I’m a boy he’ll stop this.” Kevin waves his hands around when he says ‘this’ because he is just as confused as to what it is as well. </p><p>“I was also worried about that, but I really think he wouldn’t mind. You should wait really.” The barista chuckles just as he did when he saw Kevin for the first time. </p><p>“No we can’t meet.” Kevin suddenly feels the feeling of anxiousness in his stomach at the thought of meeting the mystery person. </p><p>“Why not?” </p><p>“Do you not notice the book? I made that because I can’t meet new friends in person. It’s easier like that” Kevin says in a defeated voice.</p><p>The barista nods in an ‘ ah hah ‘ moment. </p><p>“Look if you want him to respond to me, pretend you never met me. That I came in and left and you didn’t see me. Let him respond but we just can’t meet, not yet at least.” Kevin practically pleads at the exit of the cafe. </p><p>The barista takes a moment and nods before his phone buzzes, grabbing his attention. </p><p>“Ok, but you better go now because he is coming.” </p><p>Kevin’s eyes widen before he hurriedly makes way for the exit once again. He speed walks back to his house. He wonders what he just did, how will he feel if the boy on the other end of the pen doesn’t respond? Especially if the reason is because he is also a boy. </p><p>He truly hates how hopeless he is and how far fetched this situation seems, but somewhere deep down he feels it happened for a reason. Once again he feels Chanhee being proud once he finds out the leaps of faith that Kevin pursued today.</p><p>~</p><p>Chanhee sits on the couch when Kevin arrives, a mug in his hand and Luna sitting pretty next to him. </p><p>“Welcome home.” Is all Chanhee says to Kevin while he closes the door behind him and removes his coat and shoes. Chanhees eyes are fixed on the TV and pay no attention to Kevin. </p><p>Kevin walks to the living area and stands directly in front of Chanhee, blocking his view from the TV. </p><p>“Um, excuse me.” Chanhee looks up at Kevin, not a care or worry in his eyes and Kevin feels relieved to be home. But that does not distract him from what Chanhee basically put him through today.</p><p>“Yeah excuse you.” Kevin says very passive aggressively before grabbing Chanhee’s mug and placing it on the coffee table, then promptly grabbing the nearest pillow and proceeding to wack Chanhee on his blonde head. </p><p>“Ow, what was that for?” Chanhee yells in distress, causing Luna to get up from her spot on the couch and run off to Kevin’s room. </p><p>“That’s for making me go out and find that stupid book.” </p><p>Chanhee stops struggling and waits for Kevin to also stop beating him up with the decorative pillows.</p><p>“Please stop hitting me so you can tell me about it!” Chanhee yells. </p><p>Kevin finally gives in and sits on the couch as well. </p><p>“It was horrible Chanhee, it was totally a trap and the barista was in on it!” </p><p>Chanhee acts fake shocked, hands covering his mouth and eyes comically wide and Kevin has the urge to grab the throw pillow and hit him again. </p><p>“Well did you write back though?” </p><p>Kevin groans dramatically like he always does during conversations like these.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Chanhee laughs out loud and pulls the blanket he is cuddling closer. </p><p>“See Kevin! That's good.”</p><p> “Yeah well I don’t expect him to write back once he finds out I’m a boy.” </p><p>Chanhee rolls his eyes. </p><p>“That won’t happen Keb, especially when the barista tells mystery boy how smokin hot you are.” </p><p>Kevin really does hit Chanhee this time, prompting Chanhee to apologize and say he was joking. </p><p>“He won’t, because I told him to pretend we never met.” </p><p>It’s Chanhee’s turn to hit Kevin this time and Kevin misses the time before this was a physical pillow fight. </p><p>“Keb you truly do this to yourself.” </p><p>Kevin whines, ready to complain more when someone knocks on the door. </p><p>Kevin pushes Chanhee’s pillows away and gets up to answer the door. </p><p>Standing on the other side is Jacob, Younghoon, and Sangyeon. Kevin is confused for a second seeing their faces at his front door. </p><p>“Hi.” He says in the confused tone he expected to say it in. </p><p>“Hi, we brought food.” Jacob says excitedly, picking up two bags of take out. </p><p>Kevin suddenly doesn’t mind the company. </p><p>“Chanhee, the retirement home came to visit!” Kevin yells to the general area of the living room. </p><p>He can hear Chanhee groan and he chuckles in response. </p><p>“Retirement home?” Sangyeon asks and Kevin laughs nervously.</p><p>He brushes it off and moves aside to allow the three in. </p><p>“We were gonna ask to go caroling but it was getting late and we just decided to bring food instead.” Jacob informs Kevin as they take off their shoes. </p><p>Kevin thanks them while leading them to the kitchen, he gives them a quick tour of the house. </p><p>“And that is the living room, say hi Chanhee.” </p><p>Chanhee waves at them while still looking at the TV. </p><p>Kevin helps Younghoon unpack the food onto the counters and grabs utensils. </p><p>“I never thought you guys would ever come into my house.” </p><p>Jacob laughs. </p><p>“It’s sort of overdue, we’ve known each other for over a year.”</p><p>Kevin nods at that and looks over to the living room to call Chanhee to eat.</p><p>Chanhee is nowhere to be seen. Kevin furrows his eyebrows in confusion and walks to the guest bedroom. Sure enough Chanhee is sitting on the bed looking frightened. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Kevin asks, dumbfounded as to why his very social friend is sitting in his room looking like he just saw a ghost. </p><p>“Who is that tall guy?” Chanhee asks in a whisper shout, pointing at the door. </p><p>“Younghoon?” </p><p>Chanhee nods. </p><p>Kevin understands, sort of. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t like my friends cause they’re old.” Kevin says arms crossing and leaning against the door frame. </p><p>“Well I didn’t know they looked like that.” Chanhee says exaggerated and now gesturing with two hands to the door. Kevin really wants to laugh but he actually feels for Chanhee. He is always helping Kevin out and Chanhee is always just alone.</p><p>“Please come out and eat, Younghoon doesn’t bite.” Kevin wiggles his eyebrows and Chanhee returns a slightly disgusted look. </p><p>“I think I’d rather wait until they leave.” He says before curling up in his blankets. </p><p>“Suit yourself.” </p><p>Kevin walks back to the kitchen and no one is there.</p><p>“We’re over here.” </p><p>The group must have migrated over while Kevin was talking to Chanhee. He can see his choir laughing with each other and Kevin wonders why he didn’t invite them over sooner. He needs to stop pretending he doesn’t have friends. </p><p> </p><p>Sure they’re older than him, like Chanhee says, but they’re still friends who are there for him. He walks to the living room and the group choose to watch Home Alone while they eat. They chat quietly and it’s peaceful and cozy.</p><p>Sangyeon doesn’t even bring up the book or person who took it and Kevin is extremely relieved. </p><p>About halfway through Chanhee walks out of his room. </p><p>“Well look who decided to join us.” Kevin announces and everyone looks over to  Chanhee who just waves back weekly and takes a seat on the couch, before grabbing some food for himself. </p><p>By the end of the movie they decide to watch the second one and Kevin is having such a good time. He even almost forgets about the looming trouble coming from a little red notebook.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading</p><p>Don't forget kudos and comments keep authors writing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost Christmas! I promise I'm hustling to write as much as I can before the holidays are over.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juyeon tried his best to get to the cafe on time, even with the crowded streets and slippery sidewalks. He felt fortunate to be fairly good at running at a time like this. </p><p> </p><p>He was reluctantly getting ready to do some solo practice for basketball when he received a text from Jaehyun. It was rather alarming, for Jaehyun surprisingly never texts during work, basically falls completely off the face of the Earth. The text read simply “The book” and Juyeon abandoned his practice time in the gym to make way to his best friend's workplace. </p><p> </p><p>	This excited Juyeon a bit too much but he appreciated a change of pace in his rather repetitive and boring life. It was something to look forward to. He didn’t expect the person on the other end of the book to respond so quickly but he is glad they did. Juyeon has been thinking about the book since he left at the cafe that night and he feels ridiculous but he can’t help but want to know who the owner is. </p><p> </p><p>	He ran his hand through his hair when he arrived at the cafe, a gust of wind letting in as he rushed through the front entrance. He had told Juyeon the day after he left the book to keep an eye and tell him when the owner revealed themselves. Juyeon expected to see said person here but the small building was empty beside his friend standing behind the counter, wiping them down as always.</p><p> </p><p>	“Well?” Juyeon said exasperated, jogging up to the counter. </p><p> </p><p>	“Hello to you too.” Jaehyun greets, not looking up to acknowledge Juyeon's state. </p><p> </p><p>	“Did you see them?” </p><p> </p><p>	Jaehyun stills.</p><p> </p><p>	“No, but they definitely came during rush hour because after that the book was moved.” Jaehyun points to the shelf. </p><p> </p><p>	Juyeon furrows his brows but follows his friend's finger. Indeed the book is now next to the Percy Jackson books rather than where he left it. He cocks his head to the side but walks to the shelf nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>	The book is still leather and red, it still fits snugly in Juyeon’s hands. He takes a deep breath and looks back to where Jaehyun is. Except Jaehyun has walked to the back, leaving Juyeon by himself with the book. </p><p> </p><p>	He opens it and finds new writing that previously wasn’t there, it's neat but seems rushed. Juyeon wonders if they wrote it sitting here in this cafe, somehow without Jaehyun noticing. </p><p> </p><p>	~</p><p>	“They’re not who I think they are?” Juyeon is back at the front counter after reading what the owner had written. This is technically his first conversation with them and he still is so confused. He thought his plan would work but the owner didn’t give in and talk to Jaehyun. They got away. </p><p> </p><p>	Jaehyun is quiet and ignores Juyeon’s question regarding the message left. Juyeon sighs and leans over the counter.</p><p> </p><p>	“Well, you should follow this. Then write them back.” Jaehyun holds out the map that was tucked into the page. Jaehyun is always calm and knows exactly what to say and Juyeon is so jealous of his abilities and resourcefulness. Juyeon nods and grabs the book back into his possession. </p><p> </p><p>	He opens the map, there is a circle right in towns square. The map is decorated in small doodles around certain landmarks but Juyeon assumes the owner of the book only wants him to visit the main attraction. </p><p> </p><p>	Suddenly new customers enter the cafe and Jaehyun is up and busy attending to them once again, Juyeon takes this as his sign to leave. Grabbing the book and map he heads out into the town. </p><p> </p><p>	The air is crisp and feels nice in contrast to Juyeon’s warm skin. He’s walked these streets hundreds of times but has never stopped to take in the scenery, it’s always been second nature getting around the city. Making his way from school to the cafe to home, he never took time to look around. The shops are decorated and people are out, enjoying themselves in the cold weather. </p><p> </p><p>	Juyeon finds it extremely fascinating. </p><p> </p><p>	When he arrives at the destination that the map had marked out, it’s smack dab in the center of town square. There’s more people here than on the streets, if possible. The giant Christmas tree at the opposite end looks sort of odd to Juyeon when it’s not lit up. </p><p> </p><p>	Suddenly he hears singing, he turns his head and sees a group of men and women. Definitely a choir, they begin to sing “We wish you a Merry Christmas”. If Juyeon remembers correctly. He shoves his hands in his pockets and watches, people start gathering around the carolers and even sing along. </p><p> </p><p>	Is this what the owner of the book wanted Juyeon to see? The carolers look not much older than he himself. They have beautiful voices. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and Juyeon feels sort of out of place sitting in all black away from the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>	What do they mean by they’re not who he thinks they are. As of right now Juyeon has no thoughts of who they are, really no expectations other than their good taste in books and love for Christmas caroling. Juyeon sees this book as a possible penpal, one who he could meet but who should also be kept as a mystery. </p><p> </p><p>	He pulls the book from his jacket pocket and clicks the pen open. </p><p> </p><p>	<i>“I’m not one for caroling to be honest, really not one for anything Christmas related. The carolers did sing beautifully though and the atmosphere was lovely. I didn’t doubt you had friends by the way. Trust me I know what it’s like to feel lonely. I didn’t expect this book to become a scavenger hunt but I assume it’s my move now, so something for you, someone who seems to be the introvert type. Visit the place on the tickets at 7pm tomorrow night. It’s something that is dear to me as well. </i></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>	One more thing, I’m not sure what you mean by you not being who I expect. As of right now I know nothing about you and I’m content enough to continue writing to you. But if you’re comfortable enough please tell me why you think that way. Also it would be nice to know your name? ;)”<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Juyeon hesitates before finishing off the last sentence. Is it too straightforward? Nothing about this situation generally makes sense so he hopes it’s okay. Asking for their name was also sort of a shot in the air and Juyeon isn’t sure where this confidence is coming from. Maybe from sitting on a cold bench in town square listening to strangers sing “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas”. Something Juyeon would never imagine himself doing during his Christmas break.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	He looks over at the choir and one of the singers is looking in his direction. He looks familiar too but Juyeon can’t put his finger on where he has seen him. His phone buzzes. An alarm for practice again. This time it’s practice with the team and he really can’t leave Jaehyun alone again. So he tucks the book back into his pocket, gets up from the ice cold bench and makes his way back to his real life. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>~<br/>	 After practice, Jaehyun and Juyeon usually walk together. Today Juyeon waves for Jaehyun to go on without him. With his gym bag over his shoulder he walks to the entrance where a middle aged woman sits behind a window. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Two for tomorrow night please.” Juyeon asks the lady and she prints out Juyeons items along with a receipt. Juyeon pays and she hands him the items.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	The air is biting now and Juyeon should fear the possibility of catching a cold, but he foolishly believes the coat around his will do. Even if his legs are barely covered by the fabric of his basketball shorts. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Juyeon has to make a stop back to the cafe before he can retreat back to his house for the night. Luckily the cafe is still open, he wonders why it stays open so late. Who gets coffee at eight-thirty at night. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	He drops off the book where he originally left it, next to the harry potter books. He stares at it, maybe the next time he opens he’ll know the name of the owner. Juyeon would be so grateful if the owner shared that with him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	He walks back home, this time to make sure to take in the scenery of the town as he passes through it. The decorations are significantly more beautiful at night, lights adorning every square inch of architecture. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	He unlocks the front door and takes off his shoes, the house is cold and empty as always. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	After getting ready for bed Juyeon sits on the couch and looks around the house. It’s just him here, he wonders what the owner of the book’s house looks like. He wants to assume they have it decorated, they did mention they liked Christmas. Juyeon's house is completely empty, the decor is modern and nothing about it feels like a home. This could be why he doesn’t feel very fond around Christmas time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	He leans his head and falls asleep, he will probably wake up with a pain in his neck but he doesn’t mind.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed. </p><p>Don't forget kudos :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin and Chanhee both fell asleep in the living room after his choir friends left. Kevin wakes up first, very confused as to why he’s curled up on the loveseat in his living room rather than on his comfortable bed in his own room. Chanhee looks peaceful but Kevin pitys him for when he wakes up. It feels like the North pole in the house and it’s once again Kevin’s fault for not turning the heat up before falling asleep. </p><p>	He walks over to the thermostat to raise it, and goes about his regular morning routine. After he feeds Luna he hears Chanhee groan, waking up. It’s still early, but Chanhee is always one to wake up early and not sleep in. </p><p>	“Good morning.”</p><p>	Chanhee grunts in response and Kevin hopes he won’t have to deal with a grumpy best friend today. </p><p>	He prepares tea for the two of them while Chanhee reluctantly gets up and washes up. </p><p>	They sit in calming silence and sip their tea, careful not to burn themselves. Chanhee is peculiarly quiet but Kevin doesn’t question. </p><p>“Why did I wake up on the couch.” Chanhee finally speaks up.</p><p>Kevin hums a bit before answering. </p><p>“I guess we fell asleep here after everyone left last night.”  </p><p>Chanhee nods in response and it looks like he is about to say something more when his phone begins to ring. </p><p>	He picks it up and responds lazily to the voice on the other end before redirecting his attention to Kevin.</p><p>	“It’s for you.” Chanhee pushes the phone out towards Kevin, for him to grab. </p><p>	Kevin tilts his head in confusion but nonetheless takes the phone from Chanhee’s waiting hand and brings it to his ear.</p><p>	“Hello” </p><p>	“Kevin.” </p><p>	Kevin recognizes that voice, it belongs to someone who happened to be at Kevins home last night. </p><p>	“Sangyeon?” </p><p>	“Yes, why aren’t you answering your phone?”</p><p>	Kevin’s phone is on the charger in his room, he doesn’t usually have people trying to get a hold of him so he assumed abandoning it for a bit wouldn’t hurt. </p><p>	“It’s charging.” He can hear Sangyeon sigh on the other end, but then he stays silent. </p><p>	“What did you need?”</p><p>	“It’s about the book and the person who took it.” </p><p>	Kevin goes still, what could this be about. He looks over to Chanhee who is idly stirring his tea around, paying no attention to Kevin and Sangyeon’s conversation. </p><p>	“What about it.” Did they find Sangyeon to return the book? Maybe the barista told them who Kevin is and they wanted to terminate the game right there. Kevin knew not to get too invested, they haven’t even fully communicated yet. The funny feeling in his stomach returns while he sits and waits for Sangyeon to further explain. </p><p>	“I saw him yesterday… downtown.” </p><p>	Downtown, Kevin told him to go there. He put a map and marked it in a big circle exactly where he wanted the mystery boy to go. He did it because he knew Sangyeon and his choir friends would be caroling there. He secretly wanted Sangyeon to confirm that the mystery person went. Maybe he was feeling nervous for nothing, yes Kevin knows next to nothing about this person but he still went where Kevin told him too. </p><p>	“Are you sure?” </p><p>	“Yes, it was the same guy from the bookstore. He stayed really late until we were almost done with our set.” </p><p>	Kevin nods even though no one is looking. This secret person wants to continue this. </p><p>	“Why didn’t you tell me last night.”</p><p>	Sangyeon sighs on the other end. </p><p>	“I just didn’t wanna bring it up, you looked really calm.” Sangyeon lets out a nervous laugh. </p><p>	Kevin is honestly grateful for Sangyeons thoughtfulness, because if he did tell him Kevin would have been up all night thinking about the person who took his book. </p><p>	The question is on the tip of Kevin’s tongue. He wants to ask what the boy looks like, but that’s such a silly question. Kevin doesn’t wanna meet the boy because he doesn’t want to be seen, it wouldn’t be fair if Kevin knew what he looked like. </p><p>	“Do you know where he left the book?” </p><p>	“Nope, he took it with him.” </p><p>	So it’s probably at the cafe, the cafe with the barista who knows what Kevin looks like. </p><p>	“Ok, thank you Sangyeon.” </p><p>	“No problem Kev, bye.” </p><p>	Kevin hangs up the phone and slowly lowers it, sitting in a calming silence for a bit longer. </p><p>	“Can I have my phone back.” </p><p>	Chanhee interrupts his moment of serenity and Kevin complies, handing the phone back to its owner.</p><p>	“So what was that about?”</p><p>	Kevin stays silent for a moment, but only a moment because he is well aware that he won’t be able to keep this from Chanhee. He also wouldn’t know what to do without Chanhee’s guidance either. </p><p>	“It was about the book, and the person who took it. Sangyeon said he saw him downtown, where I told him to go.”</p><p>	Chanhee looks at Kevin with wide eyes, definitely taking in the information that was just delivered to him. </p><p>	“Wait, that’s so cute! He followed the rules.” Chanhee is excited now and Kevin continues to sit in his barely alive state. </p><p>	“Well you have to go respond now.”</p><p>	Kevin groans again, what did he get himself into? </p><p>	But nonetheless he gets up and walks to his room, brushing past Luna on the way. He gets dressed in clothes to successfully shield him from the biting weather outside. </p><p>	He says goodbye to Chanhee on the way out. </p><p>	He’s walking down the path again, it still hasn’t snowed even though it’s getting closer to Christmas. </p><p>	His own phone buzzes. </p><p>	A text from his mom asking how he is doing. </p><p>	Should he tell her that he is on the way to find a book and write back to a stranger or should he tell her that he has his best friend living in their house while they’re gone. </p><p>	He settles for an easy ‘I’m good’ and clicks his phone off, tucking it back into his pocket. He leaves his hands in his pockets as well so he continues to have feeling in them. </p><p>	The cafe is warm and inviting once again despite being almost completely empty. A person around Kevin’s age sits by the window, head buried in a book. The barista is nowhere to be seen, the universe must be on Kevin’s side today. </p><p>	Kevin wastes no time walking towards the bookshelf. He immediately spots the red book, placed next to the Harry Potter books once again. Kevin chuckles and grabs the small book. He takes a seat and opens the book, finding the new message left by the stranger on the other end. </p><p>~ </p><p>	Kevin closes the book, there was a lot to process in that paragraph. He flips through the book to find two pieces of paper. </p><p>	He unfolds them and realizes they’re the tickets that the mystery boy mentioned. </p><p>	Kevin audibly sighs, he looks over quickly to ensure he didn’t grab the attention of the person sitting at the corner of the cafe. He looks to the counter to see if accidentally revealed his presence to the barista, but lucky for Kevin he is as good as invisible in the cafe.</p><p>	The tickets are for a basketball game. There are two, mystery boy must’ve taken Kevin’s mention of having friends a bit too seriously because he has no idea who would want to go to a basketball game with him.</p><p>	Well he does know one person, but he is about ninety-nine percent sure Jacob will be busy tonight with volunteering or even caroling without Kevin once again. </p><p>	Kevin isn’t sure what to write back to the boy. He assumes he should wait until after he goes to the basketball game, if he even makes it. He decides to close the book and take it back home, some advice from Chanhee is quite exactly what he needs right now. His decision is perfect because the blonde barista seems to be off break, Kevin makes a sprint for the door before he can be spotted and heads back to his house. </p><p>	~</p><p>	The house is as quiet as a mouse when Kevin steps inside and he wonders if Chanhee is even home. </p><p>	“Chanhee?” Kevin calls out as he toes his shoes off one by one. </p><p>	“In here.” The voice is coming from the living room so Kevin walks over, book in hand. </p><p>	Chanhee sits on the couch wrapped in a blanket staring at the tv. The tv plays a random tv show, barely audible. </p><p>	“Is this all you’ve done while I’ve been gone?” </p><p>	“You’ve only been gone for an hour.” Chanhee defends himself. </p><p>	Kevin sits down next to Chanhee and pulls the book out. </p><p>	“Well I got the book.” He opens to the most recent page and hands the book to Chanhee. He sits and waits impatiently. </p><p>	It takes Chanhee no time at all to read through the message that was left, and with that he closes the book and hands it back to Kevin.</p><p>	“What are the tickets for?”</p><p>	“A basketball game, wanna come?” Kevin pulls out the ticket, simultaneously putting on the sweetest smile he could muster to hopefully convince his best friend to attend this game with him. </p><p>	“No way, ask someone else, also are you going to give him your name?” </p><p>	Kevin groans, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. </p><p>	“No, didn’t you read the letter, he hates Christmas!” </p><p>	Chanhee slaps Kevin’s head</p><p>	“He probably just has some traumatic event attached to it.” Chanhee says, defending the mystery boy.</p><p>	“I have a traumatic experience now too! And I don’t hate Christmas.” </p><p>	Chanhee slaps Kevin’s head again. </p><p>	“You’re hopeless.” </p><p>	Chanhee pauses for a moment before adding on. Seemingly coming to a deal. </p><p>	“I’ll go to the game with you, IF you agree to tell him your name.” Chanhee declares. </p><p>	Kevin ponders for a moment, what could he lose. There is no connection between him and the mystery boy, plus there are countless amounts of Kevin’s in New York there is no possible way he could connect the two. </p><p>	“Ok, and get ready, we’ve gotta get you out of here for once.” Kevin immediately gets up and runs to his room because he knows what’s coming. </p><p>	“Oh Kevin do you want to die!” Chanhee is up from his cocoon to chase Kevin but Kevin is quick enough to make it to his room alive. </p><p>~</p><p>	Kevin’s hands are in his pockets and Chanhee is looking around like a kid in an amusement park at the lights and decorations that are up in the town. </p><p>	“See, I told you that you should get out more.”</p><p>	“Shut up.” </p><p>	Kevin chuckles and they continue walking towards wherever this boy is sending them. Kevin has been to one of Jacob's basketball games, although those were college players and Kevin and Chanhee are about to go see a professional game. Kevin isn’t too sure if there is much of a difference. </p><p>	The pair walk past the town square, the lights are extremely bright and perhaps half the population of Manhattan are just wandering around enjoying the atmosphere. Kevin can hear the ending of one of his choir songs before spotting his group members. </p><p>	He waves at them and grabs the attention of Younghoon who gestures at the others, the group run over to them. </p><p>	“Kevin!” Chanhee warns him, sounding extremely bothered, he starts coughing sporadically once the three other boys arrive. </p><p>	They greet Kevin with body crushing hugs and Kevin laughs his way through the slight pain. They then turn to give Chanhee a polite greeting as they only met him once now. Chanhee is acting extremely awkward, Kevin will blame it on the fact that he hasn’t left the house in days. </p><p>	“What are you guys doing out here?” Jacob asks while adjusting his clothes.</p><p>	“We’re going to a basketball game.” Kevin says tentatively not sure what sort of reaction he will get from the rather sporty guys in front of him. </p><p>	“A basketball game? Without me?” Kevin knew Jacob would say this and he immediately feels bad. </p><p>	“Well, I knew you’d be busy and Chanhee hasn’t been out of the house in forever.” Kevin gestures around to explain how Jacob would be busy. He then receives a shove from Chanhee’s shoulder, which garners a laugh from Younghoon. </p><p>	Chanhee pulls on Kevin’s jacket to grab his attention since his shove didn’t work, to be fair Kevin thought the shove was for calling him out. </p><p>	“We’re gonna be late.” </p><p>	“Right! Well it was nice seeing you guys.” Kevin bids farewell. </p><p>	“You guys too! Don’t be strangers.” Jacob says in response. </p><p>	Kevin wants to invite them somewhere, he feels bad for not inviting Jacob to the basketball game and he also wants to get closer to them. The trio are extremely good friends. </p><p>	“Well if you guys aren’t too tired tomorrow morning we should get breakfast, my treat.” </p><p>	The guys nod in unison and hold thumbs up. Kevin returns one before Chanhee is practically dragging him away by the ear. </p><p>	“Kevin you must want me dead.” </p><p>	“No Chanhee, I’m making us less antisocial.” </p><p>	“I am not anti social!”</p><p>	Kevin just hums in agreement to end the conversation before it turns into an argument, before they know it they arrived at the stadium. </p><p>	Kevin would feel very overwhelmed right now but luckily he is here with Chanhee, who seems to be surprisingly calm despite the large stadium and large crowd of people. </p><p>	The two scan their tickets and make it past the entrance gate. They make their way to their seats, which are fairly close to the court. The mystery boy must’ve spent a lot on these tickets. </p><p>	The game starts and thanks to Jacob, Kevin  knows a good amount of what’s going on in the game. He periodically leans over to explain to Chanhee and Chanhee seems pretty intrigued by the plays in front of him. The crowd is loud and Kevin would like to admit he is actually having a good time. </p><p>	~</p><p>	When the game is over, it is significantly colder than before and Kevin’s teeth are practically chattering on their walk home. It’s late and dark and Kevin almost forgets he still has to write in the book and return it by tomorrow. There is no rule that states this but he feels he must keep the pattern, and not keep the mystery boy waiting. </p><p>	Kevin lets his mind wander during their walk home. Is he ready to reveal his name to the person on the other end of this game? He thought about this already but it’s not as easy as it sounds. How can he do it in a way that matches the theme of their game. </p><p>	Chanhee walks cluelessly next to him, mind elsewhere as well. Kevin almost feels bad that he has to interrupt his thoughts, but nonetheless he is tapping his shoulder before he realizes. </p><p>	“I’m gonna meet you at home.” </p><p>	Chanhee turns his attention to Kevin with a confused look on his face. </p><p>	“What? Why?”</p><p>	“I just have somewhere I need to stop at first, I’ll be quick.” </p><p>	Chanhee nods his head at Kevin and waves him goodbye. Soon Kevin is alone with his thoughts, but he takes a deep breath and turns around towards the downtown movie theater. Luckily the movie he’s looking for is having a replay during the holiday season. He picks up two tickets and tucks them into the book. He wanders outside for a bit before finding an empty bench in the town square. He sits and pulls out his pen. </p><p>	<i>‘Thank you for the experience, the game was actually very fun. As you can probably tell I’m not exactly one for sports, but I assume you are since you sent me there. Even my friend enjoyed the game. Do you play basketball or something? </i></p><p>
  <i>	As for your questions, I contemplated telling you this but I am gonna go on a whim and tell you anyway. I say I’m not who you think I am but really I have no idea what you think I am because frankly I don't know you. But I am a boy. Now that I wrote it down it doesn’t seem like a big deal but it was at the time. As for my name, it’s pretty boring to just tell you straight up so please use the tickets I gave you as your hint for what my name is. Hope you enjoy the Christmas movie since you don’t like Christmas :/.’ <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Kevin reads it over, but sadly it is written in ink and as much as he wants to rewrite certain parts he simply can’t. He closes the book with a sigh, the familiar feeling he can’t describe taking over his body again. He gets up and makes his way to the cafe to drop off the book once more. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	The night is cold but Kevin doesn’t care. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>~</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he gets home he can hear chatter from inside the walls, confusion falling over him as he unlocks the door and steps inside. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Kevin’s home!” He can hear Chanhee yell out from the room over, followed by a few cheers. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kevin takes his shoes and jacket off and proceeds to walk into the living room, he is greeted with his choir friends, Jacob and Sangyeon sitting on the floor and Chanhee and Younghoon occupying the couch. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Surprise!” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kevin laughs out loud at the view of his friends in his house once again. They gesture him over and he immediately sits to join them in eating, not even taking a second to ask why they came at night when they had plans for the morning. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly the night didn’t feel so cold to Kevin anymore.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The locker room is loud and Juyeon’s head is pounding, he wonders why he is sitting soaking his muscles in an ice bath in the middle of Christmas break but he assumes that’s just what it takes to ensure they are prepared enough for scouting season. Juyeon wants to go home, even if his house is just about as cold as the water he is submerged in right now. He’d rather be there, no questions asked. </p><p>Jaehyun sits next to him, doing the same thing he is doing. Not a complaint from his mouth the entire 50 minutes of torture. Juyeon once again admires Jaehyun's passion for the sport and Juyeon likes to pretend he is the same way. Except he isn’t, Juyeon wants to do something he loves, and as much as he hates to admit, basketball isn’t it. </p><p>The alarm finally goes off and the two are pulled from their trance, Juyeon is the first to lift himself from the biting water and reaches to grab a towel to dry himself off with. Jaehyun is somehow extremely relaxed as he exits the bath. </p><p>“God I hate doing that.” Juyeon complains. </p><p>“You just gotta get used to it.” Jaehyun defends and grabs his clothes from the lockers. </p><p>“I don’t think I ever will.” </p><p>Jaehyun just shakes his head in disappointment before disappearing into one of the stalls. </p><p>Juyeon takes the moment alone to think about what he’s doing after this awful practice. He is more excited than he’d like to admit to follow Jaehyun to his place of work and walk over to find the little red book. He is excited to open it and possibly find out the strangers name, Juyeon hopes they shared it with him. </p><p>It’s something that constantly runs through his mind, something that keeps him wondering. Something that is needed in this unusually boring Christmas break. </p><p>Juyeon walks out of the locker room, bidding his coach goodbye. He waits for Jaehyun outside the gym doors.</p><p>They walk in silence around the block to the small cafe where Jaehyun works. Jaehyun pulls out his keys and opens the door for both of them. They stay silent as Jaehyun does his usual morning work duties. Juyeon feels guilt that his friend has to work during Christmas break but Jaehyun insisted. </p><p>Juyeon walks over to the shelves and grabs the book, placed next to the dictionary this time. Juyeon furrows his eyebrows, what a peculiar person, he thinks.</p><p>He takes his usual seat on one of the bar stools and opens the book, flipping to the page with the new writing. </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Juyeon closes the book and takes a deep breath. Juyeon wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting the owner of the book to confess. He didn’t get a name. </p><p>“Do you know his name?” He calls out into the silent cafe. </p><p>“Whos’?” Jaehyun stops what he is doing to turn his attention to Juyeon. </p><p>Juyeon holds up the book as an answer. </p><p>Jaehyun slowly shakes his head.</p><p>“I don’t know who the owner of the book is Juyeon.”</p><p>Juyeon wants to believe his friend but there is no way Jaehyun hasn’t seen the owner come in at least once. </p><p>Juyeon nods his head and opens the book to take out the tickets. He chuckles when he sees what they’re for. </p><p>“Up for a movie tonight?” Juyeon holds up the tickets.</p><p>“What are we watching?” Jaehyun nods in agreement to the plans.</p><p>“Home Alone.” </p><p>Jaehyun chuckles and redirects his attention back to work as the first customer for the day walks in. </p><p>~</p><p>Juyeon has been wandering around downtown manhattan for about half an hour now. He feels so unbelievably lost. Senior year isn’t as fun as he imagined. Jaehyun works all the time. All Juyeon does is go to basketball practice, then he goes to a home where he doesn’t belong and lastly visits Jaehyun's job to pick up the notebook. </p><p>Right, the notebook. That can’t even keep him fully occupied because he has to spend all day waiting for a response. What is the other boy doing right now? What does he enjoy doing? Juyeon hopes the other enjoyed the game last night, he wrote that he did but he could have just said that to be nice to Juyeon. </p><p>Juyeon looks at the tickets in his hands, can time go any faster. </p><p>~ </p><p>Juyeon finds himself walking back into his house. He doesn’t want to be here but there is nowhere else to go and it’s freezing outside. He shuts the door behind him and toes off his shoes. He freezes when he hears the TV on in the living room. He lets out an annoyed sigh. </p><p>Why now? </p><p>He walks as quietly as he can past the living room, trying to make it to his room unnoticed. </p><p>“Juyeon!”</p><p>He freezes again.</p><p>“You’re home, where have you been?”</p><p>Juyeon is annoyed, why does he care where he’s been?</p><p>“Basketball practice.” Is all Juyeon responds</p><p>“Good, have you been going all week?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Juyeons dad nods in approval. </p><p>“Good, there’s no room for slacking off, especially when scouting season is coming up.”</p><p>	“I know.” Juyeon is so close to his room now all he needs to do is close the door. </p><p>	“Don’t let all my hard work go to waste.” </p><p>	That was all Juyeon needed to hear to finally just shut the door and not hear his dad blabber on any longer. Juyeon doesn’t even know why his dad is home. Last time he remembered he had business abroad. Juyeon rubs his eyes out of frustration and lets them stay closed for a bit. </p><p>	~</p><p>	When Juyeon opens his eyes he feels a sense of panic through his body, he sits up quickly to look at the time. Luckily he still had one hour before the movie started. He decides to wash up before heading to Jaehyuns. </p><p>	He walks out of his room as quietly as can because, for some reason, his dad is still here. He looks around the house for a moment before getting to the door. There are no Christmas decorations anywhere. The house honestly doesn’t even look lived in. </p><p>	“Where are you going.” Juyeon stops right before successfully turning the front door handle. </p><p>	“Out.” </p><p>	His dad huffs</p><p>	“Well don’t be late, you have practice tomorrow.”</p><p>	Juyeon decides to stay silent, he’d rather make it alive to Jaehyuns work.</p><p>	The weather is still cold and the Christmas spirit is extremely prominent in the air. Juyeon wishes he could also feel the same. </p><p>	~</p><p>	After picking up Jaehyun the two make their way to the movie theater downtown. There are a lot of people, just as Juyeon would have guessed for a saturday night during break. Jaehyun is offly quiet but Juyeon doesn’t question his friends' silence.</p><p>The two don’t usually hang out outside of practice, Juyeon wishes they did but with how much Jaehyun works it’s next to impossible to set out time. Juyeon is grateful to be spending his saturday night with his best friend. </p><p>They get snacks and find their seats.</p><p>“I’ve never seen this.” </p><p>Jaehyun looks at Juyeon with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“I don’t watch Christmas movies.” Juyeons says.</p><p>“This isn’t even just a Christmas movie, this is a classic.” Jaehyun goes on defending Home Alone until the lights dim signaling the movie is about to begin. </p><p>~</p><p>When the credits roll the two begin to gather the trash they’ve collected. </p><p>“Why did mystery boy send us here anyway?” </p><p>Juyeon thinks for a moment, seemingly forgetting why he was at the movie theater after having such a good time.</p><p>“Right. Oh- It was a hint for his name.”</p><p>Now it’s Jaehyuns turn to pause for a moment and think. His facial expressions changes, an idea popping in.</p><p>“Kevin.”</p><p>And once again Juyeon is stuck in silence. </p><p>“Kevin?”</p><p>“That’s his name.” Jaehyun says in an obvious tone, how could Jaehyun be so sure about everything. Juyeon nods slowly letting the name bounce around his head before coming up with a response. </p><p>He isn’t sure why but he was expecting a name that would make it possible to track down the mystery person. But as he lets the name sink in his mind the more he notices how common it is and how close to impossible it would be to track down a specific Kevin in the city of Manhattan. </p><p>“Don’t strain yourself.” Jaehyun must have noticed Juyeons brain working double time and wanted to prevent him from short circuiting. He pats his back and the two finally exit the theater.</p><p>~</p><p>	The air is cold and dry. Juyeon looks around, almost seems like it won’t snow this season. He would be grateful if the snow didn’t come falling down and create a nuisance. He can still hear the streets of Manhattan alive and in spirit. He sighs. </p><p>	“Is the cafe still open?” He aims a question at Jaehyun. </p><p>	“Um yeah, why?” Jaehyun looks at his watch to make sure. </p><p>	Juyeon just lifts up the red book he has been carrying around with him this whole time.</p><p>	Jaehyun nods and they make their way to the cafe. </p><p>	~</p><p>	The Inside is warm and inviting as always, one of Jaehyun's coworkers is on the clock but no customers are present. Juyeon sits at the small table near the bookshelf and thinks up what to write back to… Kevin. </p><p>	<i>Hi, Kevin. I know  you made me watch that movie because I said I hate Christmas. I’m not gonna say I don’t, it just doesn’t bring me as much joy as it does to others. The movie was nice though thank you. Also I’m glad you enjoyed the basketball game and yes I do play basketball, though it’s not my favorite thing. Thank you for sharing your name with me, I feel it’s only fair I return the favor. I don’t have a movie to recommend with my name in it but if you go to this place and look for the number 11 you’ll see. Sorry I’m not as creative as you but this is all I could think of.  <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Juyeon finishes off by writing down the address to the gym where he practices. He hates how rushed his response seems but there’s only so much he can write without going overboard. It’s hard not being able to talk in person. Juyeon is glad Kevin felt comfortable sharing his name with him .</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	He leaves the book, telling Jaehyun he’s going home. He heads back to the place he wants to be at the least.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house feels empty when the other guys leave the next morning. Chanhee is still asleep on the couch. Kevin would usually say he’s surprised but after the night of fun they all had he understands why Chanhee is exhausted. He’s glad his best friend gets along well with his other friends, and though Kevin doesn’t want to mention, he definitely notices the glances Chanhee and Younghoon share when they think no one is looking. Kevin is happy for his best friend. </p><p>	He spends the rest of the morning cleaning up after them, being careful to not disturb Chanhee when he rearranges the pillows and folds the blankets around him. He feeds Luna and debates on cooking or ordering some lunch. </p><p>	It’s around noon when Chanhee finally awakens from his sleep, Kevin can hear his confused groans from where he sits in his room. </p><p>He walks over to the living room to find a confused and disheveled Chanhee.</p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>Kevin takes a look at the clock perched on the fireplace. </p><p>“!2:30.”</p><p>Chanhee looks visibly surprised, eyes widening a bit too.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Kevin isn’t sure why he's apologizing until he notices Chanhee gazing around the room. </p><p>“No, that’s okay. It was really therapeutic cleaning actually.” Kevin lets out an awkward laugh. He truly doesn’t blame Chanhee for sleeping in at all. </p><p>“We didn’t even sleep that late.” Chanhee scoffs, annoyed with himself.</p><p>“You were probably exhausted from waking at 6 a.m. every morning.” Kevin says matter of factly. </p><p>Chanhee rolls his eyes lightly and gets up to start his late morning routine. </p><p>Kevin really isn’t sure what to do now, he spent a fun day yesterday with people he cares about but now he feels sort of empty. He cleaned all morning and tried to distract his mind but now it’s barely noon and he’s back at square one. </p><p>“Are you going to the cafe?” </p><p>Kevin freezes in his seat, he knows Chanhee is just poking fun but he had truly forgotten about the notebook for a bit. </p><p>He lets out a sigh.</p><p>“You don’t want to?” Chanhee attempts to read his action. Kevin shakes his head no.</p><p>“I can’t leave him hanging, plus I also told him my name.”</p><p>“What? Do you think he’s attached now?”</p><p>Kevin thinks for a moment, he doesn’t want to admit it but he told him his name because he was hoping to learn his in return. Kevin was in bliss when he forgot about the book but now he knows the thought won’t leave his mind. Maybe he’s the one attached.</p><p>“I’m going.” Kevin says as he gets up to change out of his pajamas and into some presentable clothing. </p><p>He says bye to Chanhee who is scavenging for food in the kitchen, he second guesses his decision to not cook.</p><p>~</p><p>Kevin takes a deep breath before entering the cafe, he hasn’t really thought about the risk of visiting this cafe confidently every day. The boy who works there is very clearly friends with the stranger who writes in the red book. Kevin never really thought of how easy it would be for said person to just wait at the cafe all day until he went looking for the book.</p><p>Kevin ponders his life decisions when he opens the door and the blonde barista is behind the counter. He sees the blondes eyes visibly widen but Kevin decides to pretend he doesn’t know him at all. He makes his way to the counter because skipping breakfast is definitely catching up to him now. </p><p>Kevin orders an iced coffee and some sort of croissant sandwich that looked appetizing. He is thankful that the blonde is also pretending to not know him even though he keeps sending him certain looks. Kevin continues his act up until the barista hands him his order.</p><p>He goes to his usual seat by the bookshelf and spends some time enjoying his food before grabbing the red book. It sits in the same place as before. As Kevin grabs it he hears the jingles signalling someone entering the cafe, he isn’t sure why his heart starts racing. He peers at the door, not exactly sure who he’s looking for but hoping he doesn’t see them nonetheless. To his relief it's just a pair of girls, Kevin's heartbeat significantly decreases and he turns his attention back to the red book in his hand. </p><p>He flips it open and his heartbeat increases once more when he sees the now somewhat familiar handwriting. He takes his time reading the letter.</p><p>So this is the game they’ve created, he supposes it’s his fault for starting the scavenger hunt. Now how Kevin has to follow a random address once more.</p><p>He finishes his breakfast and decides he should head to this place as soon as possible because he made plans to go caroling with the group tonight. He leaves at once without looking back. </p><p>~</p><p>	He finds himself not too far from the cafe. The walk was nice and the air was crisp. The atmosphere genuinely helped Kevin clear his mind. </p><p>	It hits Kevin once again how this could possibly be a trap. This is definitely a place where the (still) mystery boy hangs out, he could have set up cameras or is waiting inside. </p><p>	Kevin ponders this while standing in front of the facility, he notices it's a gymnasium. Right, the mystery boy did mention he played basketball. Kevin realizes he should have more faith in him and not just assume that he is setting up traps to fall into. Kevin takes a deep breath before opening the door and entering.</p><p>	The air is surprisingly not much warmer than the air outside. He can hear people in the gym and immediately gets nervous. Could mystery boy be through those double doors? </p><p>	He ignores the feeling and continues walking straight. Along the wall to his left are around 100 navy blue lockers. He doesn’t have to walk far before coming to stand in front of locker number 11. Mystery boy didn’t specify where to look for the number but this seems convenient enough, and he did mention he wasn’t the most creative. </p><p>	Lee, Juyeon</p><p>	Written on the label right under the number 11 is Mystery boy’s name. Kevin is surprised to not feel any different. It actually sort of scares him now that he has put a name to the mystery boy. It makes it all the more real and it makes Kevin feel uneasy. He takes a deep breath. </p><p>	~</p><p>	The walk back is sort of weird and Kevin has an awkward amount of time from now and till he has to go down and meet with the guys to carol. He decides to text Jacob anyway and ask where he is.</p><p>	Juyeon. What an interesting name, much more interesting than Kevin. If Kevin really wanted to, he could easily look up Juyeon in his school directory or even in his yearbook. There is no doubt that Juyeon goes to Kevin’s school, it’s in close proximity and why would Juyeon be going such a distance to write to Kevin everyday. It’s weird to think that Kevin has possibly passed Juyeon in the hallway before.</p><p>	It could take two seconds to look up Juyeon on the school basketball team also, he sort of gave himself away mentioning he plays basketball. Kevin is so tempted to pull the roster up on his phone but he refrains once he is interrupted by Jacob returning his text. </p><p>	Jacob says they’re at a restaurant downtown. Kevin won’t lie, he feels sort of left out, but he assumes it’s because he doesn’t come off as the most social guy. But nonetheless Jacob invites him to join them, and so Kevin does. </p><p>~</p><p>	The restaurant is small and is more like a bar that also sells food, he feels sort of out of place because his friends are definitely old enough to be here and Kevin is so obviously not. </p><p>	The guys greet him loudly when he enters and Kevin tries to be just as enthusiastic in return but he can’t help his unwanted sour mood. Jacob seems to notice but doesn’t mention anything. </p><p>	They chat for a while just letting Kevin sit in and listen which he is extremely grateful for. He takes time to think a bit more. His parents haven’t texted in around two days, they must not be worried about Kevin. Christmas is so close and Kevin can’t help but still feel disheartened that he won’t be spending it like he usually does. </p><p>	This break is nothing how Kevin imagined. Senior year hasn’t been hard but Kevin just doesn't feel like he should.  He feels lost. He thinks about Juyeon even though he doesn’t want to. He knows next to nothing about this person yet he wants to know more. He wants to know if Juyeon knows where he is going in life, or if he feels lost like Kevin. </p><p>	If Kevin knew Juyeon in real life would he want to know this much about him? Where does this book go from here? What if Juyeon wants to meet in real life. Is Kevin ready for that?</p><p>	He thinks of something.</p><p>	“Hey, Jacob why aren’t you on the school basketball team.”</p><p>	The table goes quiet, Kevin hadn’t noticed that the group was in mid conversation being too caught up in his own thoughts.</p><p>	“Sorry.” He says quickly after realization hit.</p><p>	Jacob is quick to stop Kevin’s antics. He is so thankful for him.</p><p>	“No it’s okay, Um, I just didn’t try out. But I’m pretty close with most of the team.”</p><p>	Kevin just nods and Jacob doesn’t pry any further. So it is true how you can be just one person away from someone, the world is small. Jacob could sure enough know exactly who Juyeon Lee is and Kevin is just itching to ask. </p><p>	No. Juyeon hasn’t pried. He has had many opportunities to find out who Kevin was and he hasn’t. Kevin should respect Juyeon just as Juyeon respects his wish. </p><p>	After dinner the group head downtown. It’s almost unbearably cold and Kevin is sure his hands are as cold as icicles right now. He won’t lie when he thinks about how disappointed he is that it hasn’t snowed yet, fitting for the mood of this Christmas. How much colder does it need to be? </p><p>	About an hour into their set Kevin wants to take a break. Jacob, being the sweetest friend that he is ushers Kevin to a bench near where they are singing. Jacob must sense Kevins offness today and is allowing him to figure it out on his own. </p><p>	Kevin breathes out and watches his breath dissipate into the air in front of him. The atmosphere still feels nice, he can hear the carols and he can see people eating funnel cakes and drinking hot cocoa and Kevin is reminded why he loves the season. </p><p>	He gets up and orders a hot cocoa and makes his way back to the bench. His mind wanders back to Juyeon, how could he not enjoy the holiday?</p><p>	He sets his cup and pulls out the red notebook from his bag to write back to Juyeon.</p><p>	<i> ‘Hi Juyeon. I didn’t really enjoy going into a gymnasium to discover that but I guess I might as well step out of my comfort zone more. It feels nice knowing each other's names now. I used to just call you mystery boy before. It’s weird to think that it’s almost been two weeks since you found this book, and I still feel like we know nothing about each other. </i></p><p>
  <i>	So your next destination will be a place that showcases something I’m extremely passionate about. I hope you enjoy it. And you guessed it, it’ll be Christmas themed. My goal will be to at least get you to enjoy the Holiday a little more than before. If the memories of it are bad and that’s what ruins it for you then maybe you can make new memories. Also why do you play basketball if you don’t enjoy it?’ <i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Kevin feels a little guilty about projecting while writing his response but he hopes it helps Juyeon a bit. Kevin feels extremely conflicted on what to do about this book. Hopefully Chanhee will give him some advice. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Hey, ready to go?” Sangyeons voice snaps Kevin out of his thoughts. He looks up and all three of them are standing and waiting. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Yeah.” Kevin tries not to trip over his words as he shoves the book back into his bag. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Do you mind if we visit again?” Younghoon asks in probability the sweetest voice he could muster. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Of course, but can we stop by somewhere, I need to drop something off.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	The boys simultaneously nod and they get going. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	When Sangyeon and Younghoon get ahead of them Jacob takes his chance to ask Kevin for his thoughts.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“What’s on your mind.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Kevin looks at him with a puzzled look. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Nothing, why?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Jacob doesn’t look convinced but he leaves it alone and lets Kevin back to his thoughts. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	~</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	When they walk in, Kevin can see Chanhee’s face light up immediately. He’s not sure how much of a routine this will become but he hopes it lasts a while because Chanhee seems to be the one attached to his friends now. Nonetheless Kevin doesn’t let that thought dampen his mood and he genuinely enjoys his time with his friends once again that night. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	No one mentions the new unspoken routine they have created but Kevin is glad the break has brought them closer together. Chanhee seems more lively than ever and Younghoon is beginning to look at him like he hung the stars in the sky. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Kevin lets sleep take him and hopes to forget all the feelings he had throughout the day.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's 7 A.M. and definitely below freezing, Juyeon finds himself standing in front of a building he has been avoiding for years. He pulls his hands out of his pockets, takes a deep breath and walks in the second the clock hits 7:01.</p>
<p>	There is no one inside obviously but he has no doubt people will start trickling in soon for practice. People he’s unfamiliar with will fill up the rooms in front of him. He stands in the lobby just staring at the trophies and medals signalling all the achievements that the unfamiliar people have brought upon the organization. </p>
<p>	“May I help you sir?” </p>
<p>	Juyeon is snapped out of his thoughts as a woman dressed in dance attire interrupts his waiting. He clears his throat suddenly forgetting what he was there for. </p>
<p>	“Hello, I was wondering if you had any open studios that I could practice privately in?”</p>
<p>	The lady thinks for a moment before waving Juyeon over and walking behind the desk.</p>
<p>	“You can use an empty studio for free once, then you will have to pay.”</p>
<p>	Juyeon nods. The lady checks the schedule for openings.</p>
<p>	“Also the babies are practicing in an hour so you’ll have until then to practice uninterrupted.”</p>
<p>	Juyeon nods and thanks her, she leads him down the hall to one of the studios near the back. </p>
<p>	She gives a small smile before walking back to the lobby.</p>
<p>	Juyeon goes about taking off his coat and setting his bag down. He looks at himself in the mirror. He can hardly remember the last time he was in a dance studio. He knows it was with his mom.</p>
<p>	Juyeon doesn’t know much about the technicalities of dancing but he does know he loves the way he feels when doing it. He doesn’t get to dance often but he tries to when no one is home, or join a group out on the street. </p>
<p>	He looked up this studio because he remembered his mom practiced here. </p>
<p>	Juyeon remembers his time is limited so he goes about looking for a song on his phone. This is harder than he imagined. </p>
<p>	He ends up pressing shuffle and just lets his body take charge. It’s unexplainably more helpful having a mirror in front of him, not to mention the right floor made to catch his impact and the amount of space is perfect.</p>
<p>	He does a routine he learned when he danced on the street a few summers ago, it’s a little rusty but what can he expect after not ever dancing professionally. </p>
<p>After repeating the song more times than he can remember he can hear ruckus from outside the studio. The lady did mention there were people coming in to practice. Juyeon wipes the sweat that accumulated off of himself. He grabs his bag and coat and walks out of the studio. </p>
<p>	He feels a big weight lifted off his shoulders and he navigates around a group of tiny humans back to the lobby. He stops right in front of the trophies and plaques again.</p>
<p>	“She won a lot. “</p>
<p>	Juyeon is once again interrupted. He hasn’t looked at who interrupted him but he knows who they are talking about. The woman they’re referring to has about half of the trophies under her name. Her picture is plastered everywhere, smile lighting up each one. </p>
<p>	“She’s my mom.” </p>
<p>	The stranger clams up and Juyeon looks over his shoulder at them. It’s another boy, about Juyeons age, also in dance attire. </p>
<p>	“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”</p>
<p>	Juyeon shakes off the stranger's apology.</p>
<p>	“That's okay, did you know her?”</p>
<p>	Juyeon turns his body to face the boy fully now.</p>
<p>	He nods.</p>
<p>	“Mhm, she was my dance teacher here until I was 10.”</p>
<p>	Juyeon smiles.</p>
<p>	“I’m Changmin by the way, I’ve never seen you here.”</p>
<p>	Juyeons eyes widen a bit before remembering he should also introduce himself.</p>
<p>	“I’m Juyeon, and I just came to practice in an empty studio.” </p>
<p>	Changmin nods in understanding.</p>
<p>	“Oh, do you take lessons here?”</p>
<p>	“No.”</p>
<p>	Juyeon sounds blunt but it’s the truth.</p>
<p>“You should!” </p>
<p>The boy is extremely enthusiastic. Something pangs in Juyeons heart. He wants to dance so much, he doesn’t even mind joining a class full of beginners. He just wants to dance, but it hurts him so much that he can’t.</p>
<p>Nonetheless he throws a smile at Changmin.</p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.’</p>
<p>The boy looks satisfied with Juyeons response. </p>
<p>“Awesome, you can just find me when you wanna sign up.” </p>
<p>Changmin points at his chest where a small nametag sits. </p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>“I’m an assistant here, mostly just teach the babies but I can still help you around.” Changmin informs Juyeon. </p>
<p>Juyeons nod in understanding. </p>
<p>“Well I gotta go, thank you for the information.”</p>
<p>Changmin waves him goodbye Juyeon makes his way out the front doors back into the biting cold weather. </p>
<p>It’s still early but he knows the cafe is open. It’s almost routine now to visit everyday, where he knows the red book from Kevin will be waiting. He wants to tell Kevin about his morning adventure, he is sure he would understand his feelings.</p>
<p>Juyeon wants nothing more than to be able and sit and talk to Kevin. There is only so much he can write in a paragraph or two. His feelings aren’t well translated through his writing, it frustrates him. If he was selfish he would have found a way to catch Kevin while he drops off the book at the cafe, but Juyeon must refrain. It’s better this way. </p>
<p>He walks through the familiar doors to see Jaehyun attending to a customer. He sneaks his way to the bookshelf trying to avoid creating a distraction. He picks the book from off the shelf and opens to the next page. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>When he’s done reading he sits on a bar stool at the front counter. Jaehyun is busy cleaning up a few tables. </p>
<p>“Well he knows my name.”</p>
<p>“He went to the gym?”</p>
<p>Juyeon chuckles fondly.</p>
<p>“Yeah he said he didn’t really like it.”</p>
<p>The silence calls for Juyeon to take a look at Jaehyun to make sure he’s still listening. Jaehyun just stares at him. </p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” </p>
<p>Juyeon isn’t convinced.</p>
<p>“What!” He whines</p>
<p>Jaehyun shakes his head as he sweeps the last bits of dirt into the dust pan. </p>
<p>“You’re all smiley while talking about him.” </p>
<p>Juyeon pauses and looks down at the book, suddenly very aware of the light rose tint dancing on his cheeks. The realization painting his face in a deeper shade of red. He clears his throat to change the direction of the topic a bit. </p>
<p>“Anyways do you have plans tonight?”</p>
<p>“Again? I think that guy is just trying to get us closer.” Jaehyun laughs.</p>
<p>Juyeon looks at him unamused.</p>
<p>“Yes I’m free Juyeon.” </p>
<p>Juyeon nods and decides he’ll spend the time waiting downtown. </p>
<p>The sun is shining and it’s a bit warmer than it was earlier. During the other months Juyeon is so caught up with homework and basketball that he never had time to walk outside and see the unique beauty of Manhattan. This is the most Juyeon has ever come out during the Holidays. The people of Manhattan truly go out of their way to decorate for the occasion. </p>
<p>Only 4 days until Christmas now, and then a few more days until the new year comes in. This bliss and free feeling can only last so long. Soon he will be back to worrying about basketball and college. He thinks about Kevin, he isn’t sure if Kevin even goes to his school, most likely. Where else would he go? Does Kevin know what he wants to do?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Evening comes quickly and Juyeon finds himself back at the cafe, Jaehyun locks it up and they make their way to the address Kevin left. There were no tickets this time so he assumes it’s open admission. He hadn’t even paused and thought about where exactly Kevin was sending them, but he is excited to find out what it is that Kevin is passionate about. </p>
<p>The address leads them to a sort of theater. Juyeon feels slightly underdressed, yet he and Jaehyun don’t exactly sit out like sore thumbs either. They walk in and are greeted with a gorgeous scenery. The theater is glamorous, Juyeon looks around and notices other people also dressed casually like the two of them. He imagines this is a show open to families with children and such. </p>
<p>Juyeon and Jaehyun find seats at one of the large round tables. The ballroom is decorated with elegant Christmas decorations. Juyeon can see how Jaehyun is looking around like a kid in a candy store, he is sure Jaehyun has also never been to a place like this.</p>
<p>Finally an announcer of some sort calls attention to the stage.</p>
<p>“Welcome everyone to this year's musical recital.” </p>
<p>Musical recital. So this is what Kevin sent him to.</p>
<p>The lights dim and a grand piano is rolled onstage. A woman follows closely after, she wears a white gown and her hair  is done up in an intricate hairstyle. She sits on the bench provided and begins playing.</p>
<p>Juyeon isn’t one for classical music but he can’t deny how at peace it makes him feel. He isn’t so sure as to how Jaehyun is holding but judging from the look of serenity on his face he seems to be enjoying it as well. </p>
<p>The set goes on for a while, just Christmas songs being played by various instruments, no singing. </p>
<p>When the set is over Juyeon is surprised to admit he hadn’t found himself bored at any moment throughout the show. He felt refreshed and different, maybe he should pick up listening to classical music as a hobby. </p>
<p>Was Kevin passionate about classical music? Juyeon thought back to the beginning of the show, the lady that came and sat on the piano. She stayed seated on that piano playing for the entire hour. She looked like she enjoyed every moment of her time on the stage. Maybe Kevin wasn’t just passionate about classical music on its own but more so the piano. </p>
<p>Juyeon wasn’t sure but he’ll stick with his educated guess.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>	He and Jaehyun leave the building along with the other audience members. </p>
<p>	“Well that was fun.” Jaehyun lets out a small laugh. </p>
<p>	Juyeon smiles, his friend doesn’t even sound sarcastic. Maybe he also genuinely enjoyed the show as well. </p>
<p>	The two decide to eat something before heading back to the cafe to drop off the book. At the restaurant, Juyeon pulls out the little red book and pen and begins writing back to Kevin. </p>
<p>	<i> ‘ Hi Kev, you should’ve told me where I was going tonight I felt extremely underdressed. I honestly didn’t think I’d like what I was getting myself into but by the end of the show I had a different perspective. I truly enjoyed the music and my time there. The building was decorated beautifully and the decorations did make me happier and more comfortable. I even found myself humming along to some of the songs. I think it’s beautiful that you're passionate about the piano, seeing the girl play it was truly something eye opening. I know it’s a long shot but I hope to maybe hear you play one day.</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>	Not sure what the limits of sharing are on here but I kind of wanted to talk about another thing I did outside of my comfort zone today. I went to a dance studio. I said in my last message that I wasn’t really passionate about basketball and it’s true. It’s something my dad made me play since I was little and it’s an easy way into college. But what I really want to do is dance, my mom used to dance before she died and I when I danced with her I loved it. I met another boy at the dance studio and he told me to sign up, I’m not sure if I should. Since you shared with me something you care for I’ll do the same, here's the address to the dance studio, they’re having a performance of the nutcracker and I think it’ll be right up your ally. ‘ </p><p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>	Juyeon doesn’t even feel guilty about oversharing. He always bottles up his feelings and it felt good to let them spill out. Even if it’s on pen and paper that will be read by a near stranger. </p>
<p>	But Kevin isn’t a stranger. Juyeon doesn’t feel weird telling these things to Kevin, he feels almost more comfortable sharing these things with Kevin than he does admitting them to himself. </p>
<p>	Juyeon thinks he might even be able to fall asleep easier that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>